Marine vessels and other isolated power systems often include a plurality of generator sets for providing power within the system. The generator sets often include a prime mover such as an engine that is coupled to and drives an electrical generator. The generators provide power to a bus and a plurality of loads or consumers may be connected to the bus. The consumers may include any type of mechanism or system that consumes power such as propellers, thrusters, HVAC systems, lighting systems, and pumps.
Some systems may use a plurality of constant speed generator sets that operate at a constant speed. Other systems may use a plurality of variable speed generator sets that may operate within a range of speeds. Each type of generator set has its own advantages and disadvantages. For example, constant speed generator sets may be less efficient under certain operating conditions. Further, variable speed generator sets do not typically respond as quickly to transient loads as compared to constant speed generator sets.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0097437 discloses a micro-grid system with a plurality of generator sets and an energy storage unit. The generator sets may be controlled to provide power directly to the micro-power grid. Each of the generator sets may be run at a high load factor (80-85%).
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.